eddsworld_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nabriho'ulbon's World(Fanfic)
WARNING: This fanfiction is extremely NSFW and should be kept away from people under 18 years of age. Nabriho'ulbon's World is a fanfiction created by FANDOM user REMBENERME321. The fic can be read on the (BOTH LINKS ARE NSFW)Fanfiction wiki or Quotev. 20 chapters have been planned and so far, a thirteenth chapter is in development. The Real Author's Notes make it obvious that it's a Troll fic with no ill intent against Edd Gould(the creator of Eddsworld), and so it should be read with a side of salt. Overview The fanfiction chronicles the adventures of Mary Sue protagonist Nabriho'ulbon, accompanied by Edd, Tom, and Matt. Each chapter contains at least one sex scene featuring Nabriho alongside one of the four main characters of the original Eddsworld. These sex scenes are incredibly inaccurate and many of the things done during these scenes are impossible to pull off in real life(and even if they were, performing them would '''not '''be recommended), to the point where the reader might question how any of the participants are still alive by the time the scene ends. Over time, a large numbers of characters from Homestuck are introduced, such as the trolls alongside their dancestors. However their roles in the story are completely different, with the twelve Post-Scratch trolls from Homestuck serving as "Dream Spirits" aiding the characters, and the dancestors from serving as their mourning parents, and the ancestors being mentioned in different roles as either a sibling of the dancestor, or an ancestor of the Post-Scratch troll. The function of trolls is also different in this world, in that all trolls, regardless of blood, have at least a few magical powers which grant them various abilities and also co-exist alongside humans on earth. More elements from Homestuck are planned to appear, though certain factors of said elements will be changed. Alongside OCs, characters from other franchises and even real people are also planned to appear(albeit to a lesser extent), many of which are taken from things the author likes, one example being System of a Down. Each of the chapters heavily vary in length, ranging from approximately 8,000 megabytes, to more than 100,000. Events of an individual chapter are split into headings, meant to help the reader find the spot where they left off with minimal effort(on the fanfiction wiki at least; On Quotev on the other hand, they're practically meaningless). Starting with Chapter 3, nearly all the chapters are connected together in a series of story arcs, usually consisting of three chapters followed by one which follows the aftermath of the events that happened in the arc(or it may be a part of it depending on reader interpretation). Characters Main Characters Nabriho'ulbon Nikrausarthbert: (Introduced in Chapter 1) The main Protagonist. Her impossibly long hair and animal traits not shared amongst canon character alongside her lack of flaws make it obvious she's a Mary Sue(as mentioned above). Aside from her being a biological amalgamation of basically every real and mythical creature in existence, her long lost twin sister Nobriha, and the fact that her rich parents are dead, not much is known about her. She's 14 at the beginning of the series and turns 15 in chapter 10. Her dream spirit is Kanaya. Edd: (Introduced in Chapter 1) One of Nabriho's roommates. Despite this being a troll fic(where you'd expect everyone to be horrifically out of character), he's kept mostly in character, with his love for cola and bacon alongside his desire to support his friends remaining intact. He works at Gamestop, with him doing animations in his past time. His Dream Spirit is Aradia. Tom: (Introduced in Chapter 1) One of Nabriho's roommates. Just like Edd, he remains largely in character, being cynical and having an addiction to Smirnoff. He's also a Jehovah's Witness up until chapter 12. He's a full time Youtuber, often collaborating with Eddie and Elliot for his videos. His Dream Spirit is Eridan. Matt: (Introduced in Chapter 1) One of Nabriho's roommates. Unlike Edd and Tom, not many of the traits he shows in the original series, such as his narcissism and idiocy, are featured in the fanfiction, though he still heavily values his friends like in Eddsworld Legacy. His personality temporarily changes when he contracts depression and later becomes a "goff" in chapters 3 and 4, where he's much more reserved, less talkative, and near the end of the latter chapter, develops a feeling of contempt towards Edd and Tom for the abuse they afflicted on him in the Eddsworld comics. His Dream Spirit's Terezi. Tord: (First mentioned in Nabriho's introduction in Chapter 1, Introduced in Chapter 7) Edd, Tom, and Matt's former roommate. Similar to his appearance in canon, he's shown to have a love for hentai and communism, though so far, he hasn't shown to have a love for guns. He's the leader of the Red Army, an organization that's partners of the Black Army and just like them, enemies of the Pink Army.